


A Bored Vampire

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Harry Potter is a pureblood vampire, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, if i forgot to tag something please let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Staring down at the beautiful creature, Tom smirked as he carded a hand through the black unruly hair of the vampire who was now once again staring up at him. Such a strong and proud creature was looking at him as if he was his entire world.“What would your family say should they see you like this?” Tom asked in a soft whisper as he leaned closer.Harry grinned up at him. “I don’t care. They are not here to witness this. I already asked you for what I want. Now my question is; are you going to give it to me, Lord Voldemort?”





	A Bored Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> For one brief second I considered adding this to my 100 kinks challenge(it would fit in there perfectly lol), but I decided against it. Because I wrote this and was like no one really requested this and I added the bloodkink and knifeplay later on(those two weren’t planned at all, but snuck in when I was writing it and so this mess happened…).
> 
> Please mind the warnings.  
> And for those who wish to read this enjoy lol.  
> It is not beta-read, so any mistakes are sadly my own.

**A Bored Vampire:**

  
People said that curiosity is dangerous, but Harry James Potter knew that wasn’t exactly the case. Curiosity could be dangerous depending if you act on it. But he knew that curiosity mixed with boredom. That was a recipe for disaster and right now he was both.

Boredom was something he had been for a few years since he was immortal and the most fun he had were the two muggle wars which had sadly ended. So boredom returned far sooner and now… Harry was also immensely curious about this strong dark wizard who approached them.

And even though he was aware of the dangers, he already knew he would be unable to stop himself. His face remained blank as the brown-haired young wizard bowed down to them, his moves graceful and smooth. For an untrained eye perfect even, but for vampires’ eyes not.

Harry suppressed his grin as he glanced sideways to his father and mother. Both of which were staring down at the wizard with disgust. His father got up and the wizard, who had named himself Tom Riddle glanced up.

Harry could see a wary look in those brown eyes. A true admiration mixed with a lust for power. His father shook his head. “You come here, asking for our help, for our loyalty.”

Riddle opened his mouth, but Harry saw how father hold up his hand. “You reek of dark magic and death. We, vampires, may be dark creatures, but we will not let our nature rule us.” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly at those words, because it was partly a lie. Many, many of their covens would willingly follow this young man. The deal they had with the Ministry was a deal most vampires had been vehemently against and he couldn’t blame them.

Their right to hunt down humans was taking away. Their very nature was suppressed and his father and mother did his best to adept. Few vampires had left the coven behind, but in the end had been taking down by the ministry when they had killed humans.

“Leave, we have no wish to indulge people like you who would throw away everyone to achieve his goals.” His father said. The decision was made and Harry knew his parents’ would never change their mind. Their freedom signed away the moment the deal had been made a few years ago.

Harry could see that Riddle was thinking deeply, partly shocked by his father’s words. But there was nothing a human mind could hide from a vampire. Especially not from purebloods like them. “Leave.” James Potter ordered and Riddle got up, staring at him for one second longer before fixing his gaze on his mother and then on him.

Curiously Harry tilted his head to the side, a small grin forming on his lips as their eyes met. He was intrigued by this wizard, who indeed reeked of dark magic. Tom Marvolo Riddle was cloaked in the darkness and vampires were after all creatures of the dark.

It called to them and Harry had never met a magical person who created such a strong reaction from him. “Leave!” His father hissed and Riddle’s eyes went towards the pureblood vampire as he took a step back.

Confident and without showing any fear Riddle turned around and left the room. Harry didn’t say anything, not even when his mother called his name. But when his father suddenly jumped in front of him and glared down at him, he knew he was in trouble.

“You will not follow him, Harry. You will stay away from him.” His father growled, baring his fangs in warning.

“Yes, father.” Harry lied as he bowed his head. A hand wrapped around his throat.

“I mean it, boy,” Harry looked back up, seeing that his father was truly furious. “Wizards like him are dangerous. And I have seen how the two of you looked at each other. I know how it feels and I am telling you to stay away.”

Harry could see something in his father’s eyes that he had never seen before. Fear… His father wasn’t lying when he said he knew how it felt. “I understand…” He muttered and the hand around his throat disappeared.

* * *

The days after the short meeting with Tom Riddle the young wizard kept haunting his mind. Those dark brown eyes and that intoxicating power which coiled around the wizard were like a sweet siren's call. It screamed danger and yet he wasn’t afraid when he made his final decision that night.

Instead Harry felt thrilled as he left the manor in search of this dark wizard who had captured his attention. It didn’t take long to trace back the origins. The Riddle family had always resided in Little Hangleton and Harry kept his face down as he moved through the streets.

A house on the hill, near a graveyard made him stop. The sight was something that scared people, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard footsteps approach him. “Boy!” A voice screamed and Harry glanced sideways, seeing a woman walk towards him.

“Don’t go near the Riddle house! They say it is haunted. Poor family got killed there and now it is just a sight that causes everyone in this little village to fear.” She didn’t look at him; instead her fearful gaze was fixed on the house.

As if any second it might come to live and kill her as well. Harry let out a soft laugh. “Maybe I am just searching for these kinds of places.” Without any more words he jumped over the fence with ease and ignored her shocked scream as he walked towards the house and graveyard.

Like Harry expected she didn’t dare follow him, even though she seemed uncertain of letting a young teen go to the house by itself. Even if Harry looked like he was 20 he was more than hundred now. And if he learned one thing about living such a long life, it could become boring so easily and he was a thrill seeker nowadays.

Harry walked to the manor, seeing that there was no light on inside and he briefly wondered if Tom even lived here, but as he stepped closed he could feel it. The dark magic in the air and he almost shivered.

His ears picked up a slight sound of a room on the second floor and he jumped up, breaking the glass window he landed into the room. With a laugh he evaded the curse that sped towards him. “That isn’t a nice way to greet visitors, Tom…”

Harry saw how Tom raised his wand and light filled the room. Those dark eyes met his and Harry could see that he got Tom’s attention. “Coming in through a window and unexpected like this is a way to get yourself cursed or killed.” The wizard said and Harry laughed as he took a few steps forward and glanced at the room.

“What are you doing here?” Tom asked, following his every move.

“I am intrigued by the wizard who had come to our coven and asked for our loyalty. If we wanted to overthrow the ministry we would already done so, after all…” Harry whispered as he took a glanced at the books in the bookshelf in the corner. Most of the books were muggles ones and he thought it odd.

“Your father rejected me.” Tom said in a cold voice and Harry turned to him, seeing that the wizard was once again pointing his wand towards him. “Maybe if I offer his son back, alive and well, he will listen to me.”

Harry laughed. “I hardly doubt he cares. I am the oldest, but if I am gone Henry, Rose or Lillian will end up leading the coven.” He said as he walked up to Tom, unbothered by the wand which was now pointing against chest. A floating orb in the room illuminating the room and both of them.

“I am certain that we can come to an agreement, Tom.” Harry whispered. His voice laced with seductive powers and he grinned when he saw those brown eyes dilate.

* * *

An agreement with the son of a pureblood vampire. It sounded tempting, surely. And Tom had an inkling of what this vampire was offering. “What is your name?” He asked instead, still keeping his wand trained on the vampire.

“Ah, I apologise. Where are my manners? My name is Harry.” The vampire said as he inclined his head a tiny bit.

Harry Potter… Tom stared into those red eyes. “What is it you want?”

“You.” Harry stated and Tom narrowed his eyes. A few sparks coming from the tip of his wand and yet Harry didn’t move away or show any sign that he felt uncomfortable.

“Me?” Tom questioned and Harry’s grin widened.

“Yes, you.” Harry whispered and started walking. Tom moved along with him, not wanting to turn his back towards a vampire or anyone really. Harry circled around him, like a predator playing with his prey.

Angered Tom cast a curse and was shocked when it actually hit and blasted the vampire against the wall. Harry laughed as he got up and surely this vampire must be insane. “You know nothing about vampires, Tom.” Harry said as he looked up and those red eyes seemed to be glistering in the light of his floating orb.

“None of the knowledge in your precious books is correct, you know. Do you truly believe that creatures like us would expose ourselves like that? Show them our weaknesses, so they can control or kill us?” Harry let out another laugh.

“What are you talking about!?” Tom snarled as he inched closer and Harry stopped, staring at him. Those red eyes gleaming brightly.

“Vampires are dark creatures, this is true,” Harry whispered as he inched closer. Tom raised his wand, effectively stopping his movements. The vampire smirked at him. “We belong to the darkness, Tom. We live in it and strong dark magic is like the sweetest Amortentia for us.”

Tom’s mind quickly put together the pieces and realised why Harry was here. James Potter had said so himself, he reeked of dark magic and back then his son had watched him quite intriguingly. “You mean to say that vampires are weak to dark magic?” He asked.

“Not necessarily weak. We could resist if we have a strong enough will to do so, but it is very difficult for lower vampires.” Harry said in explanation as he still moved closer. “And I am oh so bored. Tired of listening to my father’s whinging about how I should be the perfect pureblood vampire… tired of his stupid expectations, while he destroys the whole coven.” An irritated groan left the vampire’s lips and Tom could indeed see the signs of hatred.

He didn’t move or say anything as Harry dropped to the ground in front of him. “They say curiosity killed the cat, but boredom mixed with it, is such a dangerous combination,” Harry purred as he grinned up at him. “I crave this danger, part of me only feels alive when I am in danger and I know you won’t hold back, Tom Riddle. I know your hands are already coated in blood and more will follow.”

Tom was captured by the look in those red eyes and Harry’s voice sounded enchanting. The allure of vampires… Harry wouldn’t be the only one playing a dangerous game if he agreed to this and yet... The thrill of seeing Harry stare up at him like that made something inside of him tighten. It was lust? He was lusting for this creature…

“I know you want it, Tom. You can do whatever you want with me,” As Harry said those words he leaned back a bit and brought his hands to his back, completely giving himself over at his mercy. And wasn’t that the most foolish thing someone could do? “Break me. Use me. Fuck me. I want to feel your magic wrap around my body until it is all I can feel.”

Such a tempting offer and such crude words. Words that would be whispered by whores, but Tom never thought he would see the day a pureblood vampire would utter those words to him. He would lie if he said he wasn’t interested, his cock was slowly coming to life in his pants, which was very rare.

But the possibilities that this could give him. To have a pureblood vampire loyal to him and also crave his magic like this. It would be so easy to control him, but at the same time it was Harry who was giving up control. Resisting dark magic was difficult for lower vampires according to the vampire, but Harry Potter was the son of the strongest pureblood vampires alive. It was obvious to Tom that Harry had come here willingly and not because his dark magic had lured the pureblood here.

Harry grinned and moved his head closer to his crotch, as if the vampire knew he had made his decision. Tom let go of his wand and let it float towards the night stand. He would have no need for it right now.

Tom slowly cupped the vampire’s cheek, feeling how soft it was and yet cold. Proof that was touching an undead creature. Red eyes closed and Harry let out a deep sigh. Feeling bolded by the vampire’s reactions he moved his hand to the top of Harry’s head.

Staring down at the beautiful creature, Tom grinned as he carded a hand through the black unruly hair of the vampire who was now once again staring up at him. Such a strong and proud creature was looking at him as if he was his entire world.

“What would your family say should they see you like this?” Tom asked in a soft whisper as he leaned closer.

Harry grinned up at him. “I don’t care. They are not here to witness this. I already asked you for what I want. Now my question is; are you going to give it to me, Lord Voldemort?”

To hear his chosen name coming from those sinful lips made Tom falter and Harry only grinned up at him. “Occlumency doesn’t work against Vampires, another thing which is wrong inside the books.” The vampire whispered, most likely seeing his confusion.

Tom’s hand tightened in Harry’s hair and the vampire closed his eyes. “You are not allowed to read my mind.” Tom snarled, but the Vampire was still grinning and as those red eyes opened again Harry let out a cackle.

“Why not? When you yourself use it all the time?” The vampire arched his back, never breaking eye contact. It felt wrong to have all his secrets exposed like this. To know that not only had James Potter seen it, but most probably all the other vampires inside that coven.

Without even thinking about he slapped the vampire right across the face. The hit was so hard that he even let go of the dark hair and the vampire fell to the ground, chuckling. “Is that all you have, my Lord?”

Tom raised his head higher, glaring down at the vampire who was grinning up at him. Harry Potter wasn’t scared of him at all. In fact the vampire was even provoking him and who was Tom to deny him. Especially if it was handed to him like this. “Get on the bed.” He ordered and with a blink of his eyes, the vampire was seated on the bed.

“Hands and knees,” Tom said as he stalked forward and saw how eagerly the vampire turned around. “Place your hands on the headboard.” Harry did as he was told and Tom raised his hand, trailing his fingers over the clothed back of the vampire.

“If you are planning on being gentle-” Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence as Tom spanked him hard. Instead a chocked laughed escaped the vampire and it sounded pleased.

“I do not do gentle.” Tom told him and Harry turned his head to look at him, a feral grin on his face and those red eyes gleaming.

With a wave of his hand Tom tied Harry’s hands to the headboard with ropes, knowing that the vampire could easily escape if he so wished. Though he didn’t think Harry was even considering running or escaping.

Tom climbed onto the bed behind the vampire and leaned over him as he moved the long robe up and then opened the vampire’s trousers. Harry let him and didn’t react or even say anything about the pace now.

Tom didn´t move as he carefully watched the vampire´s reaction when he let some of his magic free and coil around Harry. He saw how Harry´s fingers gripped tighter into the wood and he felt the vampire stiffening.

“Don’t hold back.” Tom ordered and he saw and felt Harry relax as the vampire arched his back and pushed their bodies together. It had been some time since he had anyone so desperate in bed. Tom grinned as he knew he was going to take his time.

Gripping the vampire’s hips tightly he forcibly turned Harry around. The vampire’s arms were now crossed and Tom was pleased to see this, because it meant that Harry indeed had no wish to break free.

Red eyes stared up at him, pupils blown wide and the corner of Harry’s lips curved upwards as he licked his lip seductively.

Tom let out a small snort as he pulled at the vampire’s trousers, until they got stuck because of the shoes Harry was still wearing. Quickly he removed those and completely exposed Harry’s lower body. He seated himself in between Harry’s legs as the vampire opened them willingly, those red eyes following his every move.

Tom had to admit that this wasn’t what he had planned, but never before had he actually desired someone like this either. There was a kind of pull and he knew it was most likely because Harry was a vampire. They were known to drawn in their victims with their beauty and allure.

Tom shifted as he trailed his fingertips from Harry’s inner knees to his inner thighs and then outwards towards the vampire’s hips, slowly moving the robe and shirt Harry was wearing up. As he watched Harry’s reactions closely he could see the small signs of impatience. Grinning he lowered himself, his body hovering above the vampire’s. “I am going to take my sweet time with you.” He promised him darkly and Harry chuckled.

“I have all the time in the world,” Harry whispered as he moved up and their lips nearly brushed. “You can’t break me, Tom. You are far too naïve and young to accomplish that.”

Tom gritted his teeth at the obvious challenge and he didn’t expect Harry to try and take control, so he let out a shocked gasp as strong legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down. His clothed cock brushing against Harry’s member as he placed his hands next to Harry’s body to catch himself. A thrill of excitement went through him as he pulled back a bit and saw Harry smirking up at him.

Tom moved his hand and took hold of the white shirt and black robe Harry was still wearing. Warmth spread through his body and hand, leaving through his fingertips. Harry’s eyes glanced down when he felt it and slowly small embers of flame started to eat away at the vampire’s clothes.

Harry’s mouth was open in a small gasp as he felt it and Tom placed the same burning hand on the stomach, seeing those red eyes widen and a shocked scream left the vampire, but a second later Harry started laughing and Tom felt those legs wrap even tighter around him.

Tom scowled and stopped the burning, seeing as Harry’s chest was completely revealed by now. Raising his hand until only his nails were on the soft skin he could see the red imprint of his hand fading from the pale skin. It seemed like vampires did possess natural healing powers. Good to know, considering that he didn’t know much about these creatures now that the information in the books was wrong…

Tom waited till Harry stopped laughing and then in one swift motion harshly dragged his sharp nails over the vampire's stomach. A pained and shocked hiss left Harry's mouth and he stared down at the red lines which were quickly fading. The second thing he noticed was the precum gathering at the tip of Harry's erection.

Moving his hand, his pointer finger touched the slit, moving the precum over the tip. Harry was gasping and Tom could feel the strong legs trembling slightly. It was exhilarating to see and feel the power he had over the vampire. Carefully he wrapped his hand around the leaking cock, seeing those red blazing eyes focus on him.

Tom tightened his hold to a painful grip as he leaned down, completely covering the smaller body of the vampire. Harry had stiffened and licked his lips, grinning up at him. Tom shifted his hand, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he jerked his hips, but Tom's grip didn't weaken. “I think I am going to enjoy myself immensely.”

Harry let out a small insane laugh at his words but Tom could feel the aching member in his hand twitch slightly. He let go and took hold of the strong legs around him, opening them so he could move away.

The vampire let him easily control his limbs as Tom conjured some rope and tied Harry's ankles to the bedposts, legs spread wide open.

Those bright red eyes following his every move, even when Tom stepped away and admired the creature tied up in front of him.

His blood definitely rushed south upon eyeing Harry tied up with a burned away shirt and robe.

Tom opened his trousers, removed his shoes and stepped closer to the bed again. “Nice to see I have such a strong effect on you, my Lord.” Harry purred as he crouched onto the bed and sat down over Harry's chest.

Tom chuckled as he gently carded a hand through the unruly black locks of hair before tightening his fingers and pulling hard.

A choked gasp left Harry and Tom grabbed his cock, pushing it against those open lips. Harry grinned as he asked. “Are you certain you want me to suck you?” Just as the words had left the vampire's mouth a tongue darted out and licked over the tip.

Tom barely held back a groan and instead forced Harry's head closer, wanting nothing more than to bury his cock deep down then throat, if only to stop the vampire from speaking.  
“Hm, I might take a bite.” Harry hummed as he put his lips over the tip and sucked. Tom’s fingers in Harry’s hair tightened, urging him closer.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t bite down at all if you value your live, vampire.” Tom hissed in warning as Harry grinned and took him deeper. Sharp teeth moving over his shaft and Tom’s breath hitched.

He hadn’t expected Harry to disregard his warning so quickly and easily, but at the same time the pain only heightened his arousal. Forcibly he pushed Harry’s head forward, taking him even deeper.

It filled him with great satisfaction when those red eyes closed and the vampire’s throat gagged around him. And yet Harry didn’t struggle or pull free as he breathed heavily through his nose. After a few more seconds Tom pulled back and Harry gasped, laughing.

“The danger excites you, doesn’t it?” Harry chuckled as he looked up at him. “You crave power and knowledge, but above all you desire those who are worthy of your attention to be submissive and looking up towards you.”

Tom gritted his teeth and glared, not liking the way Harry could read him so easily. “I could easily kill you, Harry. So be careful with what you say.” Tom snarled as he raised his hand and conjured a small knife in it.

Pressing it to Harry's throat he saw the vampire grinning up at him. “But even you Tom Riddle aren’t as foolish to just kill me and have a whole coven of vampires hunting you down.” Harry whispered, not even bothered by the knife on his throat.

Because Tom knew that Harry was right. It would be really counterproductive to have vampires wanting to kill him and yet he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk of Harry’s face right now. Glaring he lowered himself, staring deep into those red eyes.

“Even if I don’t end up killing you, I can always cause you immense hurt.” Tom hissed as he pushed the knife deeper into the soft skin, feeling it cut into it slightly. “And your precious healing ability will just heal the damage done, won’t it?”

For the first time there was a small flash of fear in Harry’s eyes as the body underneath him went completely rigged. “That is what you wanted, is it not? Why you came here, because danger excites you too.”

When Tom said those words he knew he hit a nerve when Harry narrowed his eyes a tiny bit. A reaction which could have easily gone unnoticed, especially if he wasn’t leaning so close to the vampire’s face.

Tom carefully twisted the knife and slowly moved it down from Harry’s neck to his chest, leaving a thin red line in its wake. The wound faded soon after, leaving only a red smear of blood. Harry’s body was tense beneath his, but still the vampire didn’t resist and try to free himself, only proving that Harry wanted this just as much as he did.

Tom glanced over his shoulder and sees the hard evidence lying on Harry’s stomach, a small puddle of pre-cum pooling on the vampire’s stomach. He let out a delighted laugh as he looked back at Harry’s face.

“You like pain.” Tom stated and Harry’s lips turned upwards.

“And you like causing pain. Such an interesting pair we make.” Harry said in return and Tom laughed as he moved down, settling in between Harry’s open legs. The knife positioned on Harry’s stomach now, dangerously close to the tip of the hard cock.

 

Harry twisted slightly in his bonds as Tom pushed down and slashed the knife vertically over Harry’s stomach. A pained cry left the vampire’s lips as the blood pooled in the cut, but soon after the wound was already healed, leaving the blood to dry.

Tom then placed the knife on Harry’s hip, seeing how those red dilated eyes followed his every move. This time he applied a bit more pressure and slowly moved the knife down to Harry’s thigh and stopped when he neared the knee.

Clearly in pain and breathing heavily it was obvious to Tom that Harry didn't even attempt to move away from the cold steel. His cock twitched even as the wound healed and the blood dripped down onto the sheets.

And Tom grasped his aching member, giving it a few tugs as he placed the knife on Harry's left shoulder.

The vampire was watching him, eyes filled with lust and Tom knew he was the same. It was rare for someone to have such desires or fantasies.

Tom had played with a knife once before. Black had been interested but afterwards Black didn't ever want to go to bed with him ever again. Proving that he was not a loveable Lord and lover in bed.

But Harry. This beautiful creature desired this as much as he did. He craved the pain as much as Tom wanted to inflict it and it gave him an elevated feeling.

Tom didn't want Harry to ever leave. His desire to break him soon turned into a desire to own him completely. To leave his marks on the unblemished skin. A true proof of ownership.

Tom grasped the knife tighter and moved it down slowly. This cut way deeper than the previous ones, but the vampire didn’t seem to mind. Instead Harry's eyes rolled back and his back arched, making the knife cut even deeper into the willing pale flesh.

A slightly diagonal cut which stopped near the vampire's navel and it was there he twisted the knife and heard Harry gasp. Now the sharp edge was facing upwards to Harry's right shoulder.

Harry was tugging at the ropes tying him down but both knew if the vampire really wanted to escape he would have already done so.

So Tom leaned over him, placing his free hand next to Harry's head. Red pained and lust filled eyes looked up at him, a silent plead to continue this and who was Tom to ignore this.

Tom carved the next line into the soft skin, marvelled at how easily he cut through it. Harry tensed and his eyes closed, but Tom was seeing how the vampire bit his bottom lip, making it bleed when those sharp fangs cut into the skin.

When the knife reached Harry's right shoulder Tom pulled back and admired the blood pooling on the vampire's body. The inflicted wounds already healed because he had taken his sweet time with carving a large ‘V’ on the body, but the blood showed it nonetheless.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and Tom dropped the knife on the bed as his fingers dipped into the red substance, coating it in warm blood. With a grin he looked up as he moved his bloodied hand down and gently jerked at Harry's erection.

The blood making it easier as it served as a form of lube. The vampire let out a moan which turned into a feral growl. It seemed Harry liked it a lot, so Tom coated the fingers of his other hand in blood as well before it would dry and be useless.

Harry had his eyes closed so he didn't see it coming when Tom fingers traced through his ass crack, painting it also red with blood.

Harry flinched and his eyes opened, staring at him. Tom pushed one finger in, feeling how tense and tight the hole was as Harry shifted slightly at the painful burn.

Not bothering with waiting for the other to get completely comfortable Tom pulled his finger out and pushed it in again, feeling the soft warm inside clench around it as if to keep his finger in. This made Tom chuckle as he increased the pace.

His other hand still gently jerking at Harry’s erection, feeling it twitch inside his grasp every time he had the right spot. Tom pulled his finger almost all the way out and touched the rim with a second finger, feeling how eagerly Harry shifted his hips backwards, wanting them both to go inside of him.

Tom pushed them in gently knowing that blood wasn’t really useful as lube, but Harry didn’t seem to mind it at all as a loud gasp filled the room when the two fingers breached him. The vampire started laughing. “Don’t be so damn gentle.” Harry cursed and Tom grinned, twisting his fingers against the vampire’s prostate and removing his hand from the leaking cock.

Tom kept stretching and applying pressure on that bundle of nerves, reducing the strong creature to a gasping mess. Tom eyed Harry as he wanted nothing more than to push the vampire over the edge; to see him undone with his bloodied mark on stomach. It wouldn’t take long Tom realised this all too well as he saw how the vampire was aching and begging, nails tearing at the ropes tying him down.

For one second Tom wondered if just merely fucking the vampire with two fingers was enough to bring him to an orgasm and he pushed a third finger in. Harry winced and tried to shift away, the pain he was feeling obvious.

The blood had dried up by now, but Tom wouldn’t be as cruel as to take him dry like this, so he pulled his fingers almost all the way out and spit on them, coating them in his saliva before pushing them back inside.

It was easier now and Harry seemed grateful for it. “Harder.” He even pleaded and Tom chuckled as he fucked Harry even harder, his fingers disappearing into that fluttering hole.

Tom kept aiming for Harry’s prostate, effectively rendering the vampire speechless, reduced to loud moans and heavy breathing. Precum slipping from the slit in excessive amounts that Tom was actually amused by it.

It was as if Harry had never gotten laid like this before. But without a doubt a vampire like this one could never be a virgin. And it was when Tom’s nails graces over Harry’s sweet spot that the vampire came.

Tom felt Harry’s insides clenching around his fingers as semen spurted out of the vampire’s cock. The white fluid on the red bloodied stomach and chest was a sight that Tom would never forget, it was exquisite.

Slowly Tom pulled his fingers out as Harry tried to catch his breath. “I am not your first am I?” Tom asked him, because he had never seen someone so responsive before.

Harry’s glazed eyes met his and he grinned. “I am not a virgin, but it will be the first time someone fucks me.”

Tom’s breath hitched at the declaration and his cock seemed to swell even more. With a flick of his hand the ropes tying Harry down disappeared and Harry sat up, eyeing him hungrily still. Those red eyes glanced down, stopping at the sight of his erection.

A soft cold hand touched his member and Harry quickly apologized when he let out a hiss. “Sorry, it is a bit cold, isn’t it?”

Tom watched him as the vampire shifted so he was lying down in front of him, those cold hands wrapped around his waist as Harry placed a kiss on his stomach, before slowly moving down. The thought of the blood staining his sheets barely crossed his mind, but maybe a few flecks of red would be there as proof of what had happened this night.

Tom carded a hand through Harry’s hair, guiding him down. Sharp nails raked over his butt and Tom let out a groan as at the same time his cock was engulfed in a warm wet mouth. Harry hummed around him and Tom pushed the vampire’s head to take him deeper.

Tom was breathing heavily, trying to contain his moans as Harry bobbed his head and gently sucked him. But it was so difficult, so after a while he grabbed Harry’s head with both hands and started thrusting.

Harry didn't seem to mind it as he buried his cock deeper into the willing mouth. Tom even realised that vampire loved the rougher treatment. Harry’s hips were thrusting against the sheets and he could hear gargled moans and feel the vibrations around his cock.

Tom leaned over the vampire’s body, his finger slowly moving through the crack, seeing the dried up blood he had used. This time he couldn’t stop a groan from escaping him as he pushed one finger inside and Harry’s hips jerked erratically.

“Get up.” Tom hissed as he pulled Harry away from him and roughly turned the vampire around so that the vampire’s ass was in front of him. He pushed in two fingers, feeling a little of resistance he pulled them out and spit on the hole, hearing Harry whimper.

Tom looked up, seeing how those red eyes were watching him, even as those fingers were tearing into the cushion. This bloody vampire whimpered and Tom grabbed the base of his member, feeling his balls tightened at the wanton look.

“Fuck.” Tom cursed, realising he was losing control like this. The fact that he never cursed before was lost on him as he spit into his hand and jerked himself. Even though Harry’s spit was still covering his cock, but he didn’t want to cause himself any pain as he entered the vampire.

He placed the tip of his member against the bloodied hole and knew he would end up cleaning himself after this whole ordeal, but for now he wanted to indulge himself. He pushed in and Harry gasped as Tom continued till he was fully sheathed inside of the vampire.

His hands gripped the vampire’s hips, nails tearing into the skin, but Harry only moaned at the pain he was causing him. So Tom pulled out and moved back in, both of them groaning at the pleasure that was coursing through their veins.

“Harder!” Harry even screamed and Tom lowered himself, encaging the vampire’s body as he started fucking this willing vampire. Harry’s moans increased and Tom breathed heavily against the pale neck, kissing and nipping at the offered skin.

A hand carded through his hair, pulling himself even closer even though that was obviously impossible. The high Tom was feeling was unlikely anything else he had ever felt before. It wasn’t the same as when he had ordered the basilisk to kill Myrtle Warren and saw her body drop dead to the ground in front of him.

It wasn’t the same when he went to his father and killed him and his parents’. Tom never wanted this feeling of pure euphoria to end and yet as he fucked the vampire underneath him hard and rough and he could feel his body edging closer to an orgasm.

Tom bit down on Harry’s neck to stop his moans as he felt the coil inside his stomach tighten. He didn’t want to come yet though and he slowed down a bit. Harry lay there underneath him, breathing heavily and it was when Tom looked up that he saw his pillow was torn to shreds.

Harry’s nails must have cut through it and feathers were scattered all in front of them. “Why… why did you stop?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Tom laughed, disbelieving that he was fucking a vampire like this. A really needy vampire that was a masochist. But he wasn’t complaining one bit.

Tom moved one of his hands, raising Harry’s hips a tiny bit and wrapped his fingers around the erection he found there. “I want this moment to last an eternity.” Tom whispered into the vampire's ear.

Harry let out a breathy laugh which ended in a low groan when Tom rubbed his finger over the tip of Harry's cock. “Forever.” Harry gasped as turned his head to look at him. “That is a mighty long time…”

A vampire who had already lived many years would not understand him. “I will live forever.” Tom hissed with a hard thrust which made Harry clench around him.

The vampire laughed and Tom grasped Harry's hair, pulling at it. Harry's back arched even as Tom never stopped moving. The delicious friction of the vampire's ass clenching around his erection.

It was better sex than he ever had before as he found himself increasing his pace again. The bed was creaking underneath them and moans and skin hitting skin filled the room with it.

It didn't take that long before Tom felt the vampire tighten underneath him and his hand stopped moving; instead he placed it back on Harry's hips and pulled it up.

His angle changed and Harry moaned as he hit his prostate dead-on. Tom once more covered the vampire's body with his own. His arms encircling the vampire as he kept thrusting, feeling that he was getting close once more.

But this time Tom had no intention of stopping. It was a few seconds later when Harry shuddered and Tom only needed a few more thrusts into him as he spilled himself deep inside the vampire.

Tom was breathing heavily against the pale neck, feeling Harry shifting he pulled back. Even now he wouldn't just lower his guard.

But Harry just turned around and dropped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Tom saw how the vampire's chest was completely red and he traced his fingers over the dried blood.

Harry who had apparently been slumbering a bit looked at him and said. “That was the best sex I have ever had.” Tom silently agreed with him, but the vampire smirked and continued. “I knew you weren't the type to hold back. Thank you, Lord Voldemort.”

Tom stopped moving as he heard his chosen name once more spill from those lips. With a slight grimace he cleaned them both up, removing all the blood and evidence of what had occurred. It meant nothing after all.

“For giving me what I want I will give you my loyalty.” Harry said and Tom looked at him confused as he stood up and grabbed a new pair of underwear and trousers.

“I still don’t fully understand why you came here…” Tom muttered as dressed. His eyes never fully leaving the vampire's. It seemed like Harry was still high on his magic and his orgasms as the vampire didn't move at all and seemed content to lie there in his bed. As if he belonged there.

But suddenly Harry moved far quicker than he had before and Tom stiffened as his back crashed against the wall and a smaller body caged him against it. “Because you are interesting… and because I am oh so bored.” Harry laughed at his last words and pulled back, red eyes meeting his. Tom tried to ignore his suddenly increased heartbeat as he looked at the vampire, wondering if he should have done this after all.

“There is no doubt inside my mind that you will do great things, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry whispered. “And I want to be part of it.”

Tom still didn't move as Harry stepped back and grinned. “I am giving you what you want. I give you a human permission to claim me.”

Tom's eyes widened briefly, but then a feral grin appeared on his face as he raised his hand and his wand sped towards it. He didn’t need to hear this offer twice and he wanted nothing more than to claim him.

Grasping the familiar handle he saw how Harry kneeled before him once more. Right now he didn't care that Harry could easily read him, because the vampire was offering everything to him.

And Tom, greedy as he was, would accept everything. Where before the letter ‘V’ had marked the skin now his real mark would be. And Harry would be the first who was marked as well.

Tom had been thinking on marking his followers for a while and he had a perfect image in mind for it. Pointing his wand straight at Harry's chest he looked into those red eyes, wondering if the vampire would change his mind now. Because there would be no turning back from the moment his mark was on the vampire's skin.

But there was not a flicker of doubt or uncertainty found in the vampire’s gaze. Tom used the spell he himself had created and his magic flowed out onto his wand.

Harry tensed, clearly in pain as the mark bound him. Tom watched how the black ink seemed to spread, creating an image of a snake leaving a skull's mouth.

As Tom lowered his wand he could see that Harry was slowly recovering and the vampire moved his fingers over his stomach and chest where the mark was etched into his skin.

It was such a beautiful sight to see this vampire carrying his mark. And as Harry looked back up at him, those red eyes seemed more alive than they were before.

That night there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. “Could I ask one favour, my Lord?”

“Yes?” Tom questioned, wondering what Harry could possibly ask of him.

“Can I drink a bit of your blood? I lost quite a bit and if I wasn't a vampire I would probably be dead by now.” Harry said with a cheerful grin.

Tom frowned, but inclined his head. “Take what you need, but only that and not more.” Tom ordered and stood still when Harry got up gracefully and took one step closer.

“Don't worry, my Lord. I will be gentle.” Harry whispered as he gently traced his fingers over his face and Tom glared, making the vampire chuckle at him.

If he needed to brew a blood-replenishing potion because of this vampire bastard he would end up burning the vampire alive.

As if reading his thoughts Harry grinned and moved closer, placing small kisses on his neck. Tom could feel his heart start to beat louder, anticipating the bite which would follow.

Maybe it was a bad idea to do this, but if he could keep his followers happy. And to have a strong vampire at his side, not to mention one pureblood and son of the rulers of most covens in Britain.

A small bite wouldn't hurt him, now would it…

Harry's breath was warm against his neck and Tom felt the vampire's fangs scrape over his skin, but not yet breaking it.

Two strong arms wrapped around him and Tom's grip on his wand tightened in response. But a second after a sharp pain in his neck made him scream and tense up.

The pain faded soon though and a blissful feeling filled him. His mind slowing down and it felt like everything was fine.

Tom closed his eyes with a content sigh as he surrendered to this euphoric feeling, ignoring the screaming voice inside of him.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity as the feeling faded and reality came crashing down. Harry's face was the first thing he noticed as this strange high he experienced ebbed away.

“What...” Tom cleared his throat when he heard his voice cracking up. “What was that?”

Harry smiled innocently. “Our bites make a human more vulnerable and it is easier to drink from someone who is willing.”

Tom couldn't remember reading about this at all and he glared at the vampire. “I want you to tell me everything about vampires one day.”

Harry nodded and agreed as he looked down at his body and the burned clothes he was still wearing. Tom sighed, knowing he couldn't let the vampire leave like this.

With a flick of his wand the clothes were fixed and it seemed like nothing had happened.

Harry grinned as he stepped backwards and made a small bow. “Don’t worry. It will be our little secret, my Lord.” Tom watched as the vampire turned and moved towards the still broken window. It was when Harry glanced over his shoulder once more, a pleased grin still on his face that Tom realised Harry had used the same exact words as he once had. Back when he had asked professor Slughorn about horcruxes.

For one second it seemed like Harry wanted to say something, but instead he jumped out and left.

Surprisingly the vampire never returned, but Tom knew that his mark still was on Harry's chest, binding him to him. A few times Tom considered going back to the coven, but decided against it. He didn’t want a whole coven out to kill him.

And two years later Tom killed Hepzibah Smith and left Britain after obtaining Salazar Slytherin’s locket and Helga Hufflepuff’s cup.

He travelled the world and went places other could only dream of. Years later he came back known as Lord Voldemort, having fully discarded his muggle name, and he wanted to gather more followers.

After being denied the position of DADA teacher at Hogwarts, Voldemort decided to gather his followers in a different way. Many wizards and witches devoted their lives to him, marked by him and yet he didn’t stop there. He approached the creatures as well, knowing how they felt let down by the current ministry.

As he approached the vampires however he was shocked by the change. Instead of seeing James and Lily Potter sitting on the throne he was looking at Harry Potter. The pureblood vampire smirked at him, seeing who had entered.

Voldemort didn’t move as the vampire stopped in front of him and eyed him. Those beautiful red eyes closing as Harry breathed in deeply. “Oh… your magic.” The vampire whispered and as those red eyes opened again, Voldemort could see how the black of Harry’s pupils nearly made his eyes look black instead of red. “Everyone leave.”

Everything had changed and yet nothing had…

Voldemort watched as everyone left the room, leaving him alone with Harry, who truly has not aged a day. Harry grinned at him as he started circling around him. “I have heard of what you are doing lately, my Lord. Of course the vampires will follow you wherever you may lead us. You know I will follow you everywhere and they follow me now.”

Voldemort grinned as Harry dropped down to his knees in front of him. Those bright red eyes still looking up at him with admiration and something akin to lust. “What is it you ask in return?” Voldemort asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Harry grinned as he put his arms behind his back. “Give me your worst.”

Voldemort grinned down at the vampire. The memory of that night filled with blood and lust never forgotten and now he once more could indulge himself.


End file.
